Battered soul in the hands of an Original
by mia.moore.92
Summary: Leah Forbes couldn't escape her past fast enough. So off she goes to New Orleans to stay with Caroline and Klaus. Little did she know that the intriguing and mannerly Elijah would be just what she needed to overcome her past! Rated M for violence and TRIGGERING content!
1. Chapter 1

_Knock. Knock. _Liz heard the light knock while she was heating up left over pizza before her late night shift started. She walked to the door not in any rush knowing that things had been pretty quiet around here since most of the vampires, including her daughter had left town. Thinking of her daughter made her sigh softly, she missed her dearly but she knew that it's what Caroline wanted. When she opened the door she was startled. It was her niece or at least that's who she thought was underneath all the bruises. "Leah?"

"Hey, Aunt Liz, do you think I could stay here for a little while? I've got nowhere else to go?" Liz watched as the girl broke down in tears. Liz immediately ushered her inside. She led her over to the couch as the girl tried desperately to rein in her sobs.

"Honey what happened?" Liz asked when she thought Leah had gotten hold of herself. "Who did this to you sweetie?"

Leah shook her head as a few more tears escaped. "I can't talk about it. Please don't make me talk about it."

"Shh… it's okay. You can stay as long as you like but eventually we'll have to talk about it, just not tonight. Okay?" Liz looked in her eyes and the girl just nodded.

* * *

_**Not ever chapter will be this short, it's just an introduction to the story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story will have multiple POV and will contain _****_triggering_****_ material of _****_RAPE_****_. Please don't read if this will upset you. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Answer the damn phone. _Caroline thought to herself as she tried reaching her mom for the umpteenth time that week. She heard Klaus chuckle behind her as she stomped her foot in annoyance. Right before she hung up she heard the phone click when it was answered and heard a sweet voice say, "Forbes residence, Leah speaking."

Caroline was so taken back that she just stood there until the voice said, "Hello?"

"Le-Le?" Caroline asked still confused as to why her cousin who she hadn't seen in a few years was answering the phone.

"OMG! Carebear, is that you?" the voice sang into the phone.

"Yes. I'm glad to hear your voice but what are you doing at the house?" Caroline asked though joyed to hear from her cousin but not knowing why.

"It's a long story but she's letting me crush. Hell girl it's been forever. Your mom told me you're in New Orleans? That must be awesome."

"Yeah it is actually. I live with my umm…my umm…"Caroline wasn't sure what she should call Klaus.

"Boyfriend." Klaus spoke from right beside her loud enough for Leah to giggle. Caroline swatted at him and he just chuckled and resumed his seat on the couch picking up his sketch book.

"That's great Care. You're happy right?" Leah asked and Caroline could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"Of course. What about you? Jeez it's been ages. There's so much for us to catch up on. You should totally come and check out New Orleans. How long will you be staying with my mom?"

Caroline could hear Leah's breathing pick up and said, "Not sure but if you really want me to come visit, I'd love it."

"Great. Want me to book you a flight for next week?" Caroline was so excited now. Her Le-Le was coming to visit.

"Let me think…Hells yeah!" Leah giggled into the phone.

"GREAT!" Caroline squealed into the phone. "I'll see you soon…oh and one more thing tell Mom to call me please."

"Will do Carebear. Love you!"

"Love you too Le-Le."

Caroline hung up with the biggest smile plastered to her face. "So I'm guessing long lost cousin coming for a visit?" Klaus asked looking up from his sketch. Caroline's face fell knowing she hadn't asked if it was okay. "I'm sorry Nik. I should have asked first."

Klaus shook his head and smiled and said, "No it's your home too and if you want her here I'll try to be welcoming."

"Oh I'm not worried about that. You'll love her. She's the best." Caroline cooed as she went to curl up beside him on the couch. "She's beautiful which does make me worry."

Klaus frowned, "How so?" Hoping she wasn't worried that he'd take a fancy for her cousin. He only had eyes for her.

"I worry she'll attract vampire attention. Like Marcel attention. Leah has been known to make a splash everywhere she goes." She giggles while continuing, "She's like you in that regard."

"Oh dear sweetheart. That is worrying if she's anything like me." They both laughed but then he got serious and said, "But don't worry. I'll keep her safe. She is after all your family, therefore, my family."

"Thank you Nik." Caroline leaned up to kiss him softly but soon it turned into something entirely different with Klaus scooping her up and vamp speeding into their bedroom.

* * *

Leah hung up the phone and sighed with relief. She'd be leaving Mystic Falls. She'd be even further away from _him._ Her whole body shook when she thought about it so she immediately pushed it out of her mind not wanting to dwell on such things. She was safe and _he_ couldn't touch her again, right? Right. She pushed off the hall table and walked to her room knowing that she'd need the extra time to clean and get packed. She knew she wouldn't be leaving for a week but she still needed to clean up the guest room Liz had been letting her stay in. It was only right that she leave it the way she found it. She'd be pressed to get everything down before she left. She also wanted to clean the entire house as like payment for letting her live there. She believed Aunt Liz when she said she didn't mind having her but that didn't mean she couldn't clean up.

As she set to work cleaning and making supper, she also packed wanting to have most of it done so she could focus on cleaning the rest of the week. As she was taking the casserole out of the oven and turning it off she heard a soft tapping at the door. She went to the door humming and when she opened it there _he_ stood. She screamed as she tried to close the door. But he used all his force to push it open. She tried to run but he grabbed her hair and tugged hard pulling her to the floor. Her body hit the hard wood floors with a thunk and it knocked the wind out of her.

"Please don't." She cried as he slammed the front door shut.

"Oh come on baby. You know you missed me." He said this as he started to unbuckle his pants.

"NO!" She screamed as she jumped up and took off running but she wasn't fast enough as he slammed her into the hall wall. He put his hands around her throat and squeezed tightly until she stopped thrashing against him.

"That's better you little slut." He laughed when she let out a whimper. Then for fun he slapped her across the face busting open her lip. "I didn't say you could make noise bitch."

"Mitch please." Leah begged. She felt her pride slipping as she concentrated on surviving and getting away from this crazy man.

"No baby. I'm going to take you into that room and ride you hard." Mitch chuckled when more tears fell down her face. He pulled her from the wall and shoved her hard towards the bedroom, laughing when she hit the side of the door. "Damn baby you sure are clumsy."

Leah struggled to stand her body hurting from mostly trying to get away, which meant most being self-inflicted. She walked into the room trying to find something to use as a weapon but before she could move he'd whipped her around and crushed his mouth to hers. She fought against his tongue's invasion feeling the bile rise up in her throat at his disgusting taste. She started to gag when he pulled away and a fist slammed into her face making her fall back onto the bed. She thought she might black out but she wasn't so lucky.

"Fucking bitch. Do that again and I'll make this hurt." Leah shuddered. If he wasn't trying to make it hurt then what would it feel like if he did. Leah felt the shameful tears run down her cheeks as he ripped off her pants and pulled her legs roughly apart. At this her panic really sat in as she starting hitting, kicking, clawing anything to get away from him. He only laughed at her weakness and pinned her to the bed. She let out a scream but he silenced it with his mouth. More tears ran down her face as he pulled away long enough to remove his pants and boxers. She tried to move away but he just pulled her back underneath him and shoved inside her.

"NO PLEASE! STOP!" She cried out as she sobbed uncontrollable. He just rutted away on top of her and she tried her best to block everything out to be numb so she wouldn't feel the animal raping her or the pain that flamed between her legs where he thrusted into her raw. At one point he pulled out and spit into his hand trying to gain some sort of lubrication. When he finished she felt a small amount of gratitude that he hadn't come inside her. He moved to stand by the bed and smiled down at her shivering form. "Oh don't think about running again you know I'll find you sweetheart and when I do I'll make it 10x worse. You can bet on it." He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth making her skin crawl with revulsion.

She watched him walk out and she let out the most painful sob that she didn't even know she'd been holding in. She pulled herself into a ball and cried. She didn't understand why the world kept doing this to her. What had she done that had been so horrible for her to have to endure such horrid acts of violence on her person? She knew she had to get away. She didn't care if he came after her or not. She couldn't stay knowing that he was here that he'd take her anytime he wanted it made her sick. She had to move. New Orleans here she comes.

* * *

_**Just to point out this sets up the rest of the story, so you understand more about of character Leah and what all has happened to her. There will be continuing flashbacks of violence and rape.**_

_**Obviously an established Klaroline relationship**_.

_**Review and thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Leah stepped out of the cab and looked up at the huge mansion like building that housed her cousin. "Seriously who the hell is her boyfriend?" Leah looked back at the cab driver and asked, "You sure this is it?"

"Of course. That'll be $89."

"What? We only went from the airport to here." Leah asked buffled.

"It's $89."

"Fine." She pulled out her wallet and handed him the money. "I know never to take a cab again here, EVER!" She watched as the cab pulled away. She took in a deep breath and walked up the couple steps to the front door and ringing the bell twice.

* * *

Elijah huffed as the bell rang a second time. Like he couldn't hear the bell or the heartbeat and breathing on the other side of the door. Then when he thought about the heartbeat he became even more annoyed about dealing with a human. He grabbed the handle of the door and slung it open, usual he had more grace and manners but today he was in a mood, like a ripping out hearts if you even look at him mood. "What?" He gritted out before he thought about it. When he finally concentrated on the human in front of him he was stunned into silence. He grasped when he saw her face. The grasp should have been because of her beauty but instead it was marred by the ugly bruises yellowing her face and the cuts that were beginning to heal on her lip and eyebrow. He watched as an embarrassing blush rose to stain what little unmarred flesh she had and stammered out, "H-hey."

Elijah felt guilt for snapping at the girl when she looked so fragile already so he tried to dampen down his tone and said, "What can I do for you?"

She looked confused until she shook her head and said, "Are you Caroline's?" He could hear her heart flutter when she asked and he smirked and said, "No. I don't belong to Miss Forbes."

"Oh good. No. Wait. She doesn't live here?" The girl asked confusion evident in her voice.

Elijah smiled and tried not to laugh at her expense. "She does. But the honor of belonging to Miss Forbes falls on my brother, Niklaus."

"So you're not her boyfriend?" Elijah shook his head no. "But she does live here…with him?" Elijah shook his head yes to that as he watched her let out a sigh which seemed to be relief.

"Thank God. I was nervous about finding the place." He watched as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her with a hand to her arm and she jerked violently and let out a cry. "Let go, please." He watched as she tried not to let the fear creep into her voice.

"I can't just let you waltz into my home, dear. I know nothing about you." Elijah watched as the fear became less and she asked again for him to release her. He did and she ran underneath his arm into the foyer.

Elijah's anger bubbled over at her defiance as he went to grab her up, he heard his brother and Caroline walking toward the house. "Look hear Miss. I don't appreciate people barging into my home. Now kindly leave before I throw you bodily out the door."

The girl's heart rate kicked up as she braced herself as if he meant to strike her. Elijah stopped; something in him telling him not to touch her that she'd been manhandle enough if her bruises were any indication. Before he could speak again Klaus and Caroline walked in laughing not realizing the tension that resided in the foyer. He watched as the young girl's eyes lit up and yelled, "Carebear," before she barreled into Caroline.

Leah was so glad Caroline walked in at that very moment feeling instantly protected in her cousins' arms. "Le-Le!" The other girl squealed. Leah pulled back with a smile but dropped it when she saw the angry look on her cousins' face.

"Oh my God Leah. Who did this to you?" Caroline went full protector mode and Leah dread the confrontation. "Don't worry, Carebear. I'm fine."

"Fine? You're fine. Look at your face. Who did this?" Caroline was seeing red as she looked at her cousin's beaten face.

Leah took a deep breath and said, "I'd rather not talk about it. Can't you just be happy to see me?" Leah just wanted to be here with Caroline she'd missed her cousin who was more like a sister to her.

"I'm happy to see you of course but I can't let this go Leah." Leah moved away from Caroline and decided to ignore the comment. She looked to the man beside her cousin and smiled with her hand held out to him saying, "I'm Leah Forbes. You must be the boyfriend, Niklaus? Did I say that right?" She laughed never hearing such a name before.

The dimpled gentlemen smiled softly and took her hand and said, "Yes but call me Klaus. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise. Oh and who's mister hands that about killed me when I tried to get past the front door?" She looked to the other gentlemen trying not to think about how good that man wore his suit.

Klaus laughed and said, "That's Elijah. Usually he's such a stickler for manners, odd to hear he had none with you."

Elijah spoke quickly, "Most mannered people would introduce themselves before barging into someone else's home." He glared at Leah but she shrugged it off or tried to at least.

"That's just Le-Le. Good job trying to avoid my questions. But since the boys are here why don't we go get you settled in your room and we'll talk there." Caroline asked compassion slipping into her voice along with command.

Leah sighed and nodded her head. She leaned down to grab her bag and follow Caroline upstairs to her, for now, room. Leah couldn't resist taking one last look at the guy called Elijah before she ran to catch up with Care.

* * *

_**What do you think Elijah's first impression is of Leah and do you think it will change? Keep reading to find out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah watched the girl go. Leah, he thought such a beautiful name. He shook his head trying to clear it and glared at her back and heard his brother chuckle at his side. Elijah swiftly moved back towards the library and heard Klaus follow. Once inside he moved to the liquor cabinet and poured them both a glass of bourbon before speaking. "I didn't expect Caroline's cousin tell next week.

Klaus shrugged and said, "I guess brother she decided to come early. Looking at her bruises you can imagine why she'd want to come sooner."

Elijah frowned and said, "Do you think they are from an angry lover perhaps?"

Klaus chuckled and shrugged again, "I care not Elijah. I'll protect her if need be because of Caroline and I'll be nice for Caroline but anything past that I don't really care."

Elijah's frown deepen when he spoke, "You don't care that the girl was had beaten?"

Klaus looked him in the eyes and said, "Not really, no."

"I heard that Nik. We'll talk later." They both heard Caroline's voice dripping with anger but soft enough to know she whispered it so the human couldn't hear.

"Now see what you've done asking your pathetic questions." Klaus glared at Elijah who in turn shrugged and looked into the fire trying to hone in on the conversation happening upstairs.

* * *

"Care please I don't want to talk about it." Leah said as she set on the bed cross legged watching Caroline fold and put away her clothes. "I can do that Care. You don't need to put my stuff away."

Caroline smiled at her and said, "I want to. I also want you to tell me what happened."

Leah let out a strangled sigh and felt a tear roll down her face. "I can't Caroline. I just-I can't." She felt the tears falling down her face as Caroline's arms embraced her. "I'm sorry." Leah cried into Caroline's shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. Just let it out. You're safe here. We'll protect you."

Leah cried herself to sleep and when she woke up it was dark outside indicating she'd sleep through most of the day. She yawned and stretched whining from sourness. She felt more rested than she had in a while but she also felt really hungry. So she decide to get up and go downstairs and see if she could find Caroline and ask if she wanted to go out to dinner.

As she walked down the wall she heard talking coming from downstairs. It stopped when she hit the top of the stairs and started to descend. "Leah. We're in the living room."

She followed the sound of Caroline's voice. She walked in seeing Caroline snuggled up to Klaus while Elijah stood by the fireplace leaning against it, drink in hand. She went to the chair beside the couch and sat down as all eyes turned to her. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Sorry Care. I guess I was tried." Leah sighed as Caroline gave her a pity look which annoyed her.

"So have you guys ate?" Leah said and watched all three of them laugh softly at what seemed to be an inside joke between them.

"Okay. I'm guessing you have then." The guys laughed again when Caroline said, "Yes but you haven't. Did you want to go out?"

"No it's fine. You guys already ate. I'll be fine." Leah lied quickly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. I can hear that stomach growling." Leah laughed along with Caroline.

"We're going out. Let's go get ready." Caroline moved to stand up when Leah quickly shot up and said, "It's fine really. I can just got out and get something real quick."

"NO!" Caroline shouted. Leah looked at her with confusion.

"What I meant is this town has all kinds of creeps. We'll all go together."

"I'm fine Care. I can take care of myself."

Elijah spoke up before thinking, "Says the marks on your face." He literally could have staked himself when he watched Leah's eyes fill with tears.

"That the hell Elijah. Seriously?" Caroline glared accusingly at him while Klaus seemed to be bored with the entire conversation.

"Excuse me. I'll be in the studio. When you figure out what we're doing love, come get me." Klaus gave Caroline a quick kiss and left the room.

Leah felt uncomfortable in the silence of the room. "I'll go get dressed Care." She moved out as fast as she could, ignoring Caroline's irate voice as she yelled at Elijah.

* * *

"Why did you say that?" Caroline railed at him. Elijah couldn't answer because he didn't either.

"I heard you. I know you know that she's been hurt. Why bring it up in such a manner?"

Elijah sighed and said, "I don't know. I guess I was annoyed."

"What? Why?" Caroline gave him the most confused look yet in the last 7 months of living together.

"I can see she's human and oh so fragile and something about her trying to defend herself while I stand back and do nothing annoys me." Elijah didn't realize how it sounded until a small smile widened across Caroline's face.

"Oh so you want to protect her and you were annoyed because she wouldn't let you. Oh I see." Caroline's smile grew bigger as he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline."

"Of course." Caroline didn't lose the smile until she said, "You still have to go apologize though." With that she sauntered off and he assumed she'd gone to get ready. He did know he needed to apologize even if Caroline thought he had feelings for the girl; which was ridiculous considering he'd only just met her.

As he climbed the stairs thinking about what he'd say he heard someone humming and realized it came from behind the door he stopped at. He lightly knocked and was told to enter, so he did. Not thinking about telling the humming girl it was him. So as he walked in he was confronted with a nice tight ass swaying back and forth in front of him. He gulped trying to look anywhere else but couldn't. He looked at the back of her tan silky legs dotted with healing bruises, up to her bent over back. He studied her while she was turned away from him. He noticed that she was putting lotion on her legs when she pulled up a leg and sat the other down.

"Hey Care what should I wear tonight?" He couldn't speak just kept staring till she turned around and gasped. "You're not Caroline."

Elijah racked his brain for something to say, "No." That's all he said was _no,_ he chastised himself while she moved to cover herself. That's when he noticed the hand prints on her thighs as if…as if someone had pried them open. The anger in him bubbled up realizing that his girl wasn't just beaten but probably raped too. He stalked over to her not realizing how much it would scary her as he jerked away the sheet and pushed her on the bed. He kneeled down to examine the bruises when he felt her hit at him and cry out.

* * *

"Don't please." Leah screamed. This can't be happening to me. Why is this beautiful man trying to force himself on me? I'd go willingly if he'd only ask. I won't have him just take.

"Did he rape you?" The question threw her off and the tears stopped but her body still shook. She didn't mean to say it but she felt the words leave her throat before she could stop them, "Yes." She whispered.

She watched as he clench and unclenched his jaw. She was confused. She thought he'd intended to rape her as well. "Please let me go, Elijah."

She watched as he shook himself and moved away quickly, "I'm sorry. I should have realized I'd scare you." She watched as he turned to go but stopped with his hand on the door and said without turning around, "Not everyone is like that. I'd never take what you didn't offer willingly. I just want you to know that." He grabbed the door and walked out. Leah didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out making her whole body shake. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

**_So how do you think Leah sees Elijah now? Will he tell Caroline about her being raped? Keep reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

As she finished getting ready in what she hoped was an appropriate outfit. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, red cami with a black jacket over it while wearing what she knew Caroline declared as "fuck me" heels. She didn't do much to her hair opting to wear it down and curling. She tried to cover up some of the bruising with makeup but it didn't really help.

When she walked into the living room she felt slightly out of place. Caroline was wearing a strapless gold mini-dress with a slit up to what she'd call va-jay-jay zone. Her hair was up in soft curls that cascaded down her back. She also wore "fuck me "heels that Leah totally wanted to steal. Then she looked to Elijah and saw he'd wore black slacks with white button down and black jacket, only thing missing was a tie. Klaus however was wearing dark jeans but with a dark burgundy button down. All three of them screamed model. She felt so under dressed.

Caroline turned around but frowned instantly looking her up and down. Leah knew immediately she'd woren the wrong thing. "I should go and change shouldn't I?"

"Well…" Caroline said but Leah turns around and runs up the stairs having no idea how to style up her outfit. While she threw around her clothes she heard Caroline's soft voice say, "Wear this.

Leah turned around and saw what she was holding. "What? I can't wear that?"

"And why not?" Caroline asked with a hand on her hip.

Leah cringed not wanting to admit that it'd show off her bruises, bruises that Care hadn't seen yet. "Just put it on. I'll be downstairs."

Leah went over and looked at the dress. It was beautiful and she hated that she didn't want to wear it. She slipped off her clothes and started to put it on. It was a pale pink with rhinestones decorating the bodice's top. It flowed out and hit a few inches above her knee. It felt light and airy. She grabbed up a different pair of heels from her bag and put them on.

She was really self-conscious as she made her way back down to the living room. She knew her bruises where on serious display. When she walked into the room she couldn't look up and she knew as soon as Caroline caught a glimpse of her body because she let out a grasp.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you say something? Le-le these are everywhere. Are there more?" Leah looked up into Caroline's distraught face as she felt hot tears of shame run down her face. She couldn't say it. She couldn't admit that she had more that were covered because then she'd know what happened.

"She does, on the inside of her thighs." She looked up and saw Elijah staring at her with a look of pity but all she felt was betrayal.

Caroline spun around to glance at Elijah and say, "How do you…" Then she proceeded to turn around again and look Leah straight in the eye and say, "Where you…raped?"

Leah pulled away knowing she couldn't face Caroline. She didn't want them all to know that she was too weak to protect herself. She watched as a tear fell from Caroline's face. "Leah…"she cried, "I'm so sorry." Leah shook her head and said, "No. Let's go eat. I'm hungry. I'm not talking about this."

Klaus walked up behind Caroline and said, "Let's go love." Pulling on her elbow trying to get her to move. Elijah started walking towards the door as well.

"NO!" Caroline yelled out. "We are not leaving. What is the matter with all of you?"

Leah had finally had enough humiliation to last a lifetime. "Damn it Care. Drop it."

"I won't. I can't." Caroline stomped her foot. Leah turned around and moved in front of Caroline and said, "What do you want from me? You want me to explain in detail how he raped me? You want me to tell you how he threw me against the wall and choked me to get me to stop screaming and fighting him? You want me to tell you how he shoved his tongue down my throat and I was so sickened I gauged and then he punched me? You want me to tell you about the shame I felt as he ripped off my pants and got between my legs? How he thrusted inside me making me scream in pain? How much I want to die in that moment so I didn't have to feel him inside me? Want to know that even after all that I was so relived he didn't come inside me. That was just recent. Or do you want to know about the other times? The time he tied me up. That was pretty bad. I couldn't walk right for a week. I can go on Care. What do you want?" By this time the room was silent all but Leah barely containing her frustrated sobs.

"The worst part Care is feeling dirty. So dirty that you stand in the shower for hours and never feel clean. I felt disgusting, still do actually. Is that enough sharing? Can we please go fucking eat?" Leah yells while turning around and walking to the door. She doesn't wait for anyone to follow, doesn't even expect anyone too. Until she feels a hand touch her back making her jump.

"It's okay. Shall we?" Leah looks up at Elijah with suspicion but she takes his hand as he leads her down the sidewalk towards a lively looking street.

* * *

Caroline stood there staring at the spot Leah had been in. She knew Klaus had moved towards her and was standing by her side. She knew Elijah went after Leah. She couldn't move. She couldn't wrap her head around what just happened. Leah had been raped not just once but multiple times and beaten. Her fearless, courage, brave cousin felt dirty because some man had forced her, she felt her vampire features start to come out and she picked up the nearest vase and threw it at the wall screaming. "I'll kill him."

"Calm down love." Klaus tried to soothe her but she brushed him off.

"No. I'm going to find this sorry son of a bitch and I'm going to rip him to shreds." She heard the snarl she made but didn't care. She'd protect her cousin no matter what. Morals be damned.

"I'll help you love. We'll protect her. I promise." Klaus pulled her in to his embrace and he felt her body jerk as she started to cry. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I sh-should h-have pro-tected h-her!" Caroline cried into his chest.

"It's not your fault. We'll find the bastard who did this and make him pay." Caroline nodded her head while she sobbed all over his shirt. The more upset she got the more his blood boiled. He didn't care much for Leah but Caroline did. So whoever hurt Leah hurt Caroline and therefore Klaus would killed. He'd kill this pathetic, worthless human but a very good bit of torture would defiantly happen first.

* * *

_**Do you think Caroline should have pushed her cousin like that? What do you think, or what would you like to happen to Mitch when Caroline and Klaus get ahold of him? (Won't be for several chapters, so if you want to read something particular let me know). Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so this chapter's short but I didn't think anything else needed to happen in this chapter. I promise the chapters will get longer so please be patient with me.**_

* * *

Leah couldn't believe the restaurant they were eating in. She looked down at the menu and realized she wouldn't be able to order an appetizer let alone an entire meal. She looked up at Elijah who was staring intently at her. She started to feel uncomfortable, she knew her heart was racing and she felt like all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and said quietly, "I can't afford to eat here."

Elijah smirked and said, "I didn't expect you to pay. Order whatever you wish."

Leah didn't like that one bit this felt too familiar and not in a good way. "I don't need you or anyone."

Elijah chuckled and said, "Your bruises say differently. Someone like you needs to be protected."

"The last person that said that is the one who put these bruises on my face." With that Leah threw her napkin down and shoved her chair back violently and the back hit the floor. She marched toward the door leaving behind a very red faced Elijah.

As she stepped out into the cool night air she felt instantly afraid. She knew that Mitch couldn't be there but that didn't make her fear his presence or that of someone like him. She began walking, she'd never been to New Orleans before but had always wanted to go and now she was here. The panic and fear began to subside as she walked to the music playing a street over. A few people were gathered around the black trumpet player. She could tell he was a beautiful musician but that he was hurting for money if his tattered clothes and dirty appearance said anything. The beauty of the music however said his life was rich with the ability to do what he loved. That's all Leah had ever wanted. She felt the tears fall down her face slowly and quietly as she felt jealously overtake her for the man in tattered clothes playing his dream.

* * *

Elijah contemplated snapping her neck as he glared at her retreating back. How dare she embarrass him like that in front of all these people with a temper tantrum, all because he wanted to pay for her food? Then he thought back to her words "_The last person that said that is the one who put these bruises on me."_ He let out a frustrated sigh and cursed the man who'd hurt her so deeply. He threw a few bills on the table more for the scene they made. He quickly went after her. As soon as he hit the walk he looked around thinking she'd wait for him to follow. He realized she must have walked off. Panic took him for a moment as he thought about some attacking her but he quickly rejected it and decided it was only worry for the anger he knew Caroline would portray if he told her he'd lost her cousin.

He tried to listen and heard a trumpet playing close by. He thought it was worth a shot that she might go and have a listen. He started walking towards the noise and as soon as he got close enough he saw her. He had planned to march over there and grab her up until he noticed tears on her face which stopped him in his tracks. He then decided to just watch her from a distance.

He watched her as she watched the trumpet player. There was something so agonizing in her facial expression that it almost hurt to look at her. She was beautiful, the bruises couldn't hide that. She looked nothing like Caroline. Even though she had dark hair she didn't remind him of Katherine either which is good. He hated that he couldn't remember the color of her eyes and he _needed_ too. He slowly began walking towards her as the trumpet player ended.

* * *

Leah knew he'd been watching but something in her didn't want her to hide from him so she let him see everything she was feeling. It was the first time that she need someone to understand and see her pain. Why she'd chosen him only time would tell.

"We should head back to the house if you aren't going to eat?" Elijah said softly. She just shook her head as they headed back. Neither spoke, words suddenly not being important.

* * *

"What are we looking for again, love?" Klaus asked as he continued searching through one of Leah's bags.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "I told you a hundred times already, anything that could help us figure out who this guy is?" She flipped through page after page of what looked to be a journal but nothing said anything about a man or about the rape. "Damn it. I can't find anything. How are we supposed to find this guy and kill him if we don't know who he is?"

Klaus sat the bag down and walked over to her and pulled her tightly into his embrace. "I told you a hundred times already sweetheart. We'll find the bastard and make him pay, however long it takes."

Caroline looked up into his eyes knowing she could trust Klaus to find this awful man, "Thank you." Then she kissed him lightly on the lips and before anything else could happen they heard the front door opening and Elijah and Leah walking in. "Shit, put everything back!"

* * *

Leah stood there awkwardly in the foyer not knowing what to say to Elijah. They still hadn't spoken. She knew she had to say something so she opted for "Good night" and ran up the stairs quickly to avoid hearing his reply. She almost tripped in her haste but she quickly recovered and walked down the hall towards her room. She found it odd that her door was slightly opened but then shrugged it off as forgetfulness.

When she step into the room it looked exactly like it had and she softly laughed at her paranoia. She slipped off her shoes and made her way over to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got into some really comfy sleep pants and shirt. She went back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. She didn't bother pulling back the sheets; she just curled up and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Wait you two went through her stuff?" Elijah ask as Klaus handed him a drink. He waited for their reply as he sat on the loveseat in front of the couch. Klaus sat down next to Caroline who curled up her legs and lend against him.

Elijah was getting annoyed and was about to ask again when Caroline sighed and said, "Yes but we couldn't find anything. We just want to see if we could find anything that could help us figure out who this man is."

"So we're killing him?" Elijah asked quickly.

Klaus smirked and said, "Of course brother. You know me a bit of torture will happen first mind you."

"Good." Elijah said as he lay his head back against the loveseat and sipped his bourbon.

He could feel Caroline's catty grin before she spoke up, "Did you two have fun?"

"Not particular, no." He looked up to see her satisfied smile leave her face and a pout began to sat in.

"And why not? She's beautiful and the funniest person I knew. We always had a good time." Caroline listened to her words and thought about everything that had happened to her cousin and they could hear the sadness in her voice when she said, "she's different now, isn't she? The girl I knew before the perky, vivacious girl I loved and envied she's gone…"

Elijah watched as his brother pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. There was no need to answer they all knew. Even though he didn't know Leah he could tell there was something missing about her, a light that didn't shine anymore. He knew that Klaus had fallen in love with Caroline's light. He assumed that Leah must have had the same light to her that could be seen in Caroline. It was heart breaking to know such a light had been diminished. He became angry and broke his glass, shattering it as he mumbled again but this time as a statement, "I kill him."

* * *

_**So if you want to know who Leah looks like looking up Felicity Jones.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I got the chapter up ahead of schedule. There is a lot going on in this chapter and you guys will get some information on Mitch and a bit about what Leah went through. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Leah woke to the sun shining right through the window on her face. She stretched and groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Just as she was drifting back into her warm cocoon of warmth, someone yanked the blanket over her head and a beautiful blonde was smiling over her saying, "No more sleeping time to shop and see the city! Now get dressed!" Caroline walked over to the window and pulled the shades back all the way so more light could come in. Leah groaned again as Caroline jumped onto the bed. "Come on sleepy head. Shopping spree!"

Leah laughed and looked at Caroline. "I've really missed you Care."

"I know. I've missed you too. Now let's get going. The boys are out for the day but they promised to meet up with us later, so no time to lose." With that Caroline got up and went over to the dresser and pulled out black skinny jeans and white tank and electric blue blouse. "Here wear this it's cute. Oh and these creamy colored flats. Please go take a shower Le-Le!"

Leah groaned one more time for good measure and rolled out of bed. She dragged her feet as she went. She loved Caroline and wanted to go shopping but the thought of going out and having to try on clothes with all these bruises didn't sound that fun. A determined Caroline just couldn't be stopped. She laughed as she turned on the water and wondered how Klaus was able to handle her cousin. He seemed like it's my way or the highway type of guy and yet he didn't scare her but something told her that he should, so should Elijah.

After her shower which was absolutely amazing and helped her feel almost clean she dressed in what Caroline picked out. She loved Caroline's choice, it hid most of her bruises except the ones on her face but that couldn't be helped. As she was drying and fixing her hair she watched Caroline come in with makeup bag in hand. "Hey let me do your makeup. I think I can cover most of it really well."

Leah smiled softly at her and nodded her head. Caroline started pulling out all kinds of stuff she'd never even seen before. Leah wasn't dumb when it came to makeup but this was crazy. She sat down as Caroline put on creams, primer, foundation, powders, bronzers, blushes, three or four different eye colors, eye liners, and two different mascaras. Seriously wasn't one enough? By the time Caroline finished most of the bruises on her faces were barely visible which made her smile. Maybe going out wouldn't be so bad.

They collected their bags, toed on their shoes and were hoping into a cab to take them to the French Quarter. "So where did the boys go off to anyhow?" She watched Caroline tense up before she spoke.

"Oh, just some business."

"What kind? I mean what do they do for a living?"

"Well…different stuff, finances, they have shares and interest in different business all over really." Leah watched as Caroline fumbled over some lame ass lies. Why would Caroline lie about what the guys did unless it wasn't something legal? Either way she guessed it really didn't matter as long as her cousin wasn't in danger.

"So where are we going first?"

"I thought the French Market would be nice. Then we can walk around to the different shops and we can go on Bourbon Street if you want except it would be better at night."

"Sounds like a plan." Leah sat back as the cab drove them toward their destination. She couldn't help but wonder what Elijah was doing and why she couldn't know.

* * *

"Brother what have you found?" Elijah asked as he walked into the study. "I just got done talking to my PI."

"Oh I think I found something quite interesting. I also contacted my man and he found a newspaper article from a small town in Pennsylvania that Leah once lived in." Klaus said as he leaned back in his chair.

Elijah wasn't in the mood for this, "And what did it say?"

"That our sweet innocence victim was charged with two accounts of assault and a second degree murder charge. She was found not guilty but it begs the question. Who is Leah and what is she really doing here?" Klaus looked fascinated and smiled up at Elijah.

Elijah's shock was beyond belief. Leah seemed so innocent. How could she even be associated let only charged with this if she didn't have some role in it? Before he could reply Klaus was speaking again. "I have a suspicion that this is somehow connected to her rape and the man who did it. My guess is he killed someone, beat two others and pointed the blame at her."

Elijah felt relief and said, "Why didn't you start with that?"

Klaus laughed and said, "Because brother it was much more fun watching your face as you thought the girl you fancied wasn't so innocent after all. That is why your attracted to her isn't it, her innocence?"

Elijah frowned and said, "No I don't fancy her but I do want to help her." He heard the lie in his own words and wasn't surprised when Klaus laughed and shook his head.

"Fine. Let's get going. We have to meet Marcel and Rebekah and talk about our new-found witch problem and then lunch with the girls later." Elijah followed Klaus out and wondered how Leah liked the city and if she was spending the money that he gave to Caroline for her to use.

* * *

"Oh, Le-Le that's gorgeous. You have to buy that. It's amazing." Caroline said as Leah came out of the dressing room in a Dolce and Gabbana black floral lace dress.

"I don't know Care." Leah looked at her reflection the dress was beautiful but she wasn't sure if it was her.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's great. Go try on the next one." Caroline shooed her back in before she could ask why she wasn't shopping too.

Leah grabbed the only dress she'd picked out for herself. It was a Mary Katrantzou city print dress. She was instantly in love with it. When she came out smiling and twirling she said, "Okay that is totally your dress. You're in love right?"

Leah giggled and said, "Pretty much." She turned to the woman helping them and said, "How much is this dress?"

The woman looked to Caroline with confusion and said, "You have a charge account here miss. Just like Miss Forbes."

Leah's jaw dropped and said, "Wait what?" She looked to Caroline who wasn't there but looking at a Valentino on the other side of the store. She looked back to the woman and said, "How is this possible?"

The woman looked even more confused and said, "A gentleman came in this morning as soon as we opened and said that you needed a charge account here and that you'd be accompanying Miss Forbes today. Your Leah correct?"

Leah started to become angry but gritted her teeth and said, "Pray tell who is paying this charge account"

"Mr. Mikaelson of course. Why don't you take off the dress, try on the others and I can get this charged and sent over along with anything else you buy today." With that the woman pushed her back into the dressing room. Leah tore the dress off and threw it at the woman. She quickly put her other clothes back on and left the rest in the dressing room. She was too angry to put them back.

She walked over to Caroline who smiled and said, "Are we ready? Is she sending the dress over to the house?"

Leah was beyond furious now, "What the hell Care? Your boyfriend can't just be buying me dresses. No telling how much that dress cost if there is a charge account and someone sends over the dress. I can't pay him back."

Caroline's smile grew as she said, "Well Klaus all pays my charge account. He's not paying yours."

Leah looked confused, "Then who…Elijah?"

Caroline smiled bigger if it were possible and nodded. Leah felt cold all over as she let that sink in. He set her up a charge account. He was paying for her dresses. He would want something in return. Whether she was willing or not he'd expect something. This sounded all too familiar. Tears prickled her eyes as she moved away from Caroline.

Caroline's smile fell and said, "Leah what's wrong?"

Leah left the boutique but not before grabbing her purse and yelling at the woman not to send over the dress. She felt herself practical running to get away from things that reminded her of Mitch. Mitch would buy her beautiful things and would always want appreciation. Bile rose up in her throat as she thought of him. She thought Elijah was different but he was just like Mitch just better looking and more sophisticated. She felt a hand grab her elbow and she cried out and tried to jerk away, fearing he'd found her.

"Hey, hey it's just me." Caroline said as she put up her hands in defeat. "Are you okay? He didn't mean anything by it Le. Elijah's just a really good guy and he knows your situation. He thought he was helping I guess. He knows Klaus pays me charge account there. He was just trying to help."

Leah laughed bitterly and said, "Mitch said that too. He just wanted to help me because he loved me. No he just wanted to control me. I know how this goes Care. Elijah will want something from this. Something I may not want to give."

Leah watched as Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Leah. If we'd have known, had Elijah, I promise he never would have. He's not like that and I think you know it. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to trust anyone."

Leah pulled in a shaky breath and said, "I know Elijah's a good man. I can tell but is it wrong to want to protect myself?"

Caroline shook her head and said, "No it's not." Caroline pulled Leah into a tight hug as she said, "Let's go eat. The boys are waiting."

* * *

Klaus and Elijah and sat down at a table outside knowing Caroline's preference. Klaus looked to Elijah as he said, "I just got a text from Caroline. They are on their way and she said she found out something about the man."

Elijah looked to him and said, "Good. Tell Caroline to text me the information and I'll go to my man and see what we can find out." Klaus nodded as the waiter came up and he ordered them a bottle of wine for the table and four glasses. He also asked for an appetizer platter for the table not knowing what Leah would want.

"That was good of you Niklaus."

"What was?"

"Ordering the platter. It has a varied on it."

"Point being?"

"You could have waited and let Leah order for herself or just ordered something and not cared whether she liked it. This gives her options. Like I said. Good."

Klaus rolled his eyes and Elijah smiled. Caroline really was good for him. Maybe just maybe Leah might be good for him as well. He looked up to see them coming towards the table with no bags in hand. He frowned and looked to Caroline who gave him an "I'll tell you later" look before smiling and going over to greet Niklaus with a kiss.

"Hey did you order already?" Caroline asked as they sat down. Elijah noticed that Leah didn't say a word and wouldn't look at him. He tried to shake it off and said, "Klaus order wine and appetizers."

Caroline smiled and said, "Good. We're starved." When the wine and appetizers arrived they all poured wine but only Leah ate. He wondered how that looked to her but she remained quiet as did he while Caroline and Klaus talked, mostly Caroline with Klaus answering. All in all it was a quite affair.

* * *

Leah watched as they all sipped their wine but not one touched the food not even Caroline who'd claimed being hungry. Now that she thought about it she'd yet to see any of them eat. _Weird._ After Leah ate her fill Caroline jumped up and said, "Well Klaus and I have stuff to do. Elijah, why don't you take Le down to the bay? It's a beautiful sight." Leah watched Elijah nod and then Klaus and Caroline were up and gone leaving her alone with him.

"So I guess the shopping trip didn't go well." That got Leah's attention and had her anger back in full force.

"Yeah about that. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Leah demanded.

Elijah looked taken back as he said, "I thought I was helping. You should be more grateful." He realized maybe those weren't the best choice of words and as soon as he looked d to Leah's face he knew those were not the best choice of words.

"Grateful huh?" Leah was seething. "Fine. Do you want it in the bathroom, in the alley across the street or hell right here; I can blow you under the table. Would you like that? Would that make me seem grateful?" Leah watched his face as her words sank in as well as why she'd said them.

"Is that what he did? Anytime he did something nice you were meant to sleep with him?" Elijah asked calmly though Leah could tell he was angry. Why was he angry?

"Yes." She whispered as she turned away. Elijah wasn't having any of that.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough before. I would _never _take something you didn't give willing. Frankly, I take offense that you put me in the same class as that pathetic lowlife that hurt you so foully." Elijah pushed back his chair abruptly and said, "Now let's go and don't use such language again it's not very becoming of you."

Leah felt embarrassed and guilty but she was afraid. Not in the same way she was afraid of Mitch, this fear of Elijah was different, and he could break her heart, which seemed much more dangerous. They walked in silence for a while. She was about to ask if they were going down to the waterfront when it came into view. "Wow it's beautiful."

"It is." Elijah said softly and Leah knew they weren't talking about the same thing because she could feel his eyes on her not the water.

She cleared her throat to try to clear the butterflies to her stomach as she said, "Did you and Klaus get your business done?"

"No but we might have made some progress." Leah nodded and went to sit on a bench knowing he'd follow.

"I have to ask Elijah because Caroline is like a sister to me. I need to know she's not in danger. That whatever you and Klaus do for a living won't get her hurt or worse killed." Leah looked at Elijah with pleading eyes and he surprised her by laughing.

"Your right in that we don't share what we do but Caroline's in no danger. Besides she's pretty tough she can take care of herself." Elijah smiled and then said quickly, "Now I have to ask. Why did you stay with him? From what you said it seems like you had once been in a relationship."

Leah looked down at her hands and couldn't believe what she was about to do. "We were for two years actually. He was great in the beginning. I thought I loved him. Things started to change though. It was small things though. Always wanting to be together which then didn't seem weird. How he'd buy me things because he had thought of me, they weren't really expensive at first so I didn't think much of it expect that he loves me. Then it was saying he didn't want me to talk to certain guys because he knew they liked me so out of respect I didn't. Then it started to feel like he was alienating me from everyone, and then it was really expensive jewelry and I didn't realize at the time but we always had sex after he gave it to me. Then he started telling me what I could and couldn't wear. It gradually got worse. Then one day he hit me. I couldn't believe it. So I left. Then two weeks later he was begging me to take him back and stupidly I did. Everything was okay for about six months and then he was beating me and forcing me to have sex with him. I tried to leave more than once but it didn't help only made things worse. I ended up in the hospital three times. Eventually I finally made it to Aunt Liz and stayed with her for about two weeks before he found me. He raped me that night and said that if I ran he'd find me and I'd regret it. That's how I'm here." Leah finally looked at Elijah who looked at her with pity and sadness which made her angry. "I don't want or need your pity. I survived."

"Yes, yes you did." They stared at each other for a moment before going back to watching the water.

* * *

**_Mississippi_**

"Klaus is this it?" Caroline asked as she looked up at the huge mansion of a Mississippi Senator.

"Yes this is the address my man gave me. This senator is supposed to be an Uncle to Mitch Morgan. I think he might have gotten Mitch out of a lot and why Mitch was never charged with assault or murder."

Caroline nodded as they made their way to the door and rang the bell. A kindly old butler opened the door and greeted them, "How may I help you?"

Caroline smiled as she leaned into Klaus, she'd convinced him to dress the part. "We were hoping to get a minute with Senator Adams. My husband here is running for a senate seat here in Mississippi and we were looking for campaign advice and such. Is he in? May we speak to him?"

Klaus smiled and spoke quickly, "I'd appreciate just a few moments of his time. I follow his career. It'd be an honor."

The butler smiled slightly and said, "I'll see if he's in you may come in and wait in the foyer." Klaus tensed because if the butler didn't actually live in the home they wouldn't be able to walk over the threshold. He watched Caroline smile with tension as she made to move into the house. She sighed with relief as she entered. Immediately Klaus was through the door knocking the butler unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline hissed. As Klaus carried him into the nearest room and shut the door. Klaus walked back over to her and said, "I didn't think you'd want me to kill him love or am I wrong?" Caroline punched him in the arm playfully at his smirk. "Let's go."

They checked rooms until they came upon a study with the door open and a fat balding man sitting behind a desk. "Hello Senator." Klaus called startling him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" The man moved rather quickly to his feet for his size but Klaus was on him pushing him back down. "You're a vampire?"

"How do you know that?" Klaus and Caroline said quickly in unison.

"I told Marcel I'd have his money and what he wanted by next week. Please don't kill me." Caroline and Klaus looked at each other quickly both wondering how the hell was Marcel linked to all this. There was something bigger going on.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I was going to put more in this chapter but I felt like this it were it needed to end.**__**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter will contain **__**triggering**__** material. **__**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. It's finals week. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"ello, Niklaus? What's wrong?" Elijah asked sleepily.

"No, it's Care. And so much I don't even know where to begin, you can't imagine."

"Caroline, tell me."

"Well you know the lead we followed, the senator; well he's working for Marcel."

Elijah threw back the covers and got out of bed quickly and moved toward the window. "What? Where's Niklaus?"

"He's kind of draining the senator as we speak."

"What? Why?" Elijah ask.

"He's on vervain."

Elijah took in a deep breath and asked, "A Mississippi senator is on vervain and working with Marcel?"

"Yeah, Klaus is going to give him blood and then compel him."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just keep Leah busy okay? And safe. I don't know when we'll be back."

Elijah looked over to the bed and said, "Of course."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon."

As the line went dead Elijah put his phone back in his pocket and carefully got back in bed and pulled Leah into his arms. He felt her snuggle back into him but she never woke. He let out a contented sigh as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

* * *

_Earlier_

Elijah watched the tension leave her shoulders as they walked through the door and she groaned, "Oh I'm so tired." He watched her giggle. He couldn't help but think about how strong she was for a human. Many a person would have given up long ago but not her, not _his Leah_. When did he start to think of her as his? He had to remind himself that this beautiful, brave, and fragile creature could never be his not truly. One day she would grow old and die and he would stay the same, forever.

"Well good night. I'm off to bed." He watched as she walked up the stairs. He started towards the basement stairs where they had decided to move the blood while Leah was here. We walked down the stairs slowly not in any hurry. He was an Original after all he could control his self. When he got to the fridge and lift the lid he frowned realizing they were running out of bagged blood. He'd need to stock pile some before Niklaus realized and did something stupid. He grabbed three bags not knowing when he'd get another chance to feed before he had to entertain Leah tomorrow in Caroline's absence.

When he got upstairs, he walked into the den and sat down slowly and ripped the first bag open as he drank heavily and quickly. He listened for Leah above, who was tossing and turning in her bed. He felt the need to go and pull her into his arms and comfort her till she stilled and was able to sleep. He shut the thought down quickly, knowing such thoughts would do nothing but torture him. He finished the next two bags of blood slowly before going upstairs and finding his own bed.

"HELP!" The scream had him bolting out of his bed before he realized what he was even doing, just knowing he had to get to the source of that helpless scream. He was throwing up the door when he saw her thrashing and crying on the bed. He ran over to her and shook her gently calling her name.

"Leah, Leah, wake up." He shook just a little harder as her tears increased.

"Stop, please." She begged in her sleep. He could only imagine what she must be reliving in her dream. He pulled her close and rubbed up and down her back trying his best to sooth her shuttering body.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore." He gently kissed the top of her head and then each cheek as he heard her heart start to slow. "That's it. You're safe." He pulled her head back as her eyes flutter open with confusion. Her body shuttered a few more times before her eyes were able to register just where she was and who was holding her.

"Elijah?" She whispered ever so softly.

Elijah looked into her eyes as he pushed back her hair, "It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave." She nodded her head and buried her face in his chest as she began sobbing quietly. He continued to comfort her as she let out what she was feeling. For the first time in his life he wanted to protect someone more than he wanted to protect his family, which scared him because he wasn't sure what that, would mean for him, for Leah, for his family.

* * *

_Present-Leah's perspective _

Leah stirred not wanting to wake up. She groaned like she did ever morning and rolled over expecting to roll right out of bed not into something or should she say someone. She lifted her head and came face to face with beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Elijah asked it with such caring in his voice that it through her off-balance. Why did he care so much? More importantly why did it make her heart flutter to know that he'd probably held her most of the night?

Leah felt suddenly shy so she hid her head underneath the pillow and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Elijah removed the pillow and asked, "Why are you sorry? You couldn't help that you had a nightmare. I'm just glad I was here so you wouldn't have to wakeup alone." Leah looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in his words and it made her stomach do a little flip. She gave him a small smile before her stomach gave a growl and she giggled in embarrassment. She watched Elijah laugh and roll his self out of bed.

"Alright you're obviously hungry. How about I go fix us some breakfast while you take a shower and get dress? Sound good."

"Sounds good." She said softly as she too rolled out of bed in the same fashion as Elijah and took a good stretch that had her sleep shirt riding up. She swiftly pulled it down but not before she caught Elijah staring. She smiled and moved quickly to the bathroom as he left to go cook.

She was humming as she came down the stairs. She felt kind of bad as she realized she must have taken a good hour and a half to get ready. She'd lingered too long in the shower and taken her sweet time getting ready. Mostly due to being in such a good mood, odd considering she'd had nightmares about Mitch, but she guessed any girl would be in a good mood waking up to someone as attractive and gorgeous as Elijah.

When she walked in she couldn't believe the smells coming from the kitchen it was mouth-watering to say the least. When she rounded the corner going fully into the kitchen she saw Elijah at the stove, hard at work. She noticed that he'd changed and must have taken a shower if his wet hair was any indication.

"Almost done here. Go sit down and it'll be right out." Elijah yelled over his shoulder. She didn't comment she just went into the dining room to sit down. She noticed that there were cinnamon rolls and bacon waiting on the table as was different types of juices. She quickly grabbed a plate and sat two cinnamon rolls and three pieces of bacon on her plate. She didn't stop for juice because she was so hungry. She sat quickly and dug into her food not caring if it wasn't polite.

As she ate the last piece of bacon on her plate Elijah came in with a plate full of French toast covered in powdered sugar and maple syrup. Elijah couldn't sit the plate down in front of her fast enough. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ate French toast and it was her favorite growing up. She moaned around her first bite and heard Elijah chuckle softly, "Good?"

"They're delicious. How did you learn to cook so well? Most people suck at making these." She slowed down when he seated his self to her right. She didn't want to embarrass herself. She'd have to go for a ran after this breakfast.

He smiled at her and said, "I've been around. I picked it up."

She frowned and said, "That's not cryptic." She decided not to push because she was in such a good mood. She looked over and realized that he wasn't eating.

"Do you ever eat?" She laughed jokingly until she saw something in his eyes that warned her to leave it be. She looked down at her food and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I actually ate while you were getting ready. That was rude. Forgive me?"

Leah looked up and smiled and said, "All's forgiven this time." They continued their light banter until Elijah's phone started ringing. "I must take this. Excuse me."

"Okay." Leah said but he was gone to quick. She shrugged her shoulders and moved to take the dishes into the kitchen. If she was going to live here she should do her fair share of the work. She hummed to herself as she washed, wondering what could have made Elijah rush off so quickly. Now that she thought about it, where the hell was Caroline?

* * *

_Caroline's Perspective _

"Klaus what are we doing here?" Caroline was beginning to become impatience. All they had gotten out of the senator was some documents on some timber that Marcel had purchased and that he'd lost in a card game with pretty high stakes. Nothing to weird, which seemed to put Klaus more on edge than usual. "I'm sure it's all just a coincidence."

Klaus shook his head, "I know it seems that way but something is telling me that there is more to this than that. I do however believe that Leah's connection is coincidental but Marcel is up to something and I'm sorry love but your cousin's problem will have to take a back seat."

"What? No! I want this guy to pay." Caroline gave Klaus a very stern look but he just smiled.

"Then make him pay love. You know who he is now. Where to find him, go and get him." Klaus turned to walk away heading into the tavern where Marcel and Rebekah were supposed to be. Caroline was furious at Klaus. She couldn't do this on her own. She needed help. She pulled out her phone quickly and called the one person she knew would help Leah.

"What happened?" Elijah asked quickly and in a rush.

"Oh nothing. I mean something. Shit. Klaus thinks Marcel is planning something. I don't know exactly what his plan is but he's gone to talk to Marcel and Rebekah but that's not actually why I called." Caroline said while waving down a cab.

"Then why?"

Caroline gave the driver her instructions before answering him. "I know where Mitch is. I need you to come with me. I want him to pay but I don't think…I don't know if…"

"Stop. I understand. You're good Caroline. It's understandable that you couldn't do what needs to be done. I'll go."

Caroline was paying the driver as he stopped in front of the airport. "No. I need you to meet me at the airport. I'm coming with you. Our flight leaves in two hours so make up whatever excuses to Leah and then meet me here." Caroline hung up before he could argue. She thought about her cousin, her beautiful cousin and the pain she must have experienced and her resolve strengthen. _We will kill him, for Leah._

* * *

_Leah's perspective_

With the last dish in the drainer she turned to wipe down the stove top and counters. She saw Elijah return with a strange look on his face, darker than the one he carried not half an hour ago. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I've just got some business that's going to take me away for a few days. I've just packed a bag. I'll be heading for the airport. Klaus and Caroline are also away. I'm just worried about leaving you by yourself." Elijah looked at her with such concern. Her heart melted.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just call me when you land so I know you got there safely."

Elijah smiled softly at her and said, "I will so expect a call on the house phone later tonight."

Leah nodded and said, "Got it." She watched as he picked up the bag she hadn't seen before and walked out of the kitchen. She felt a little disappointed that he would be leaving but also relieved so she could sort out her feelings towards him. She sighed as she continued to clean up the kitchen.

_L__ater that night _

Leah sat in the den curled up on the couch waiting for Elijah to phone which he still hadn't done. She'd been staring into the fire for the past hour with the house phone clutched to her tightly. She had all day to think about what her feelings were for Elijah. She knew she was attracted to him and despite everything she liked him and wanted to know more about him. He wasn't like Mitch, he wasn't a monster. She wanted to try and see if there could be more between them than friends and she hoped he agreed.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped as soon as the phone started ringing. She fumbled with it for a few seconds before answering. "Hello?"

"It's me. Just calling to check in." Elijah said quickly.

"All's good here. Your flight went okay?" Leah asked not sure how she could easy into what she really wanted to say.

"Yes. Did you eat?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Elijah laughed and said, "No. I just wanted to make sure you're doing well."

"I told you before not to worry. I'll be fine."

Elijah was quiet and she thought he hung up until he said, "I am worrying. I can't help it."

Leah didn't know how to respond so she asked, "Would you like to go to dinner? When you get back?"

"Are you asking me on a date Ms. Forbes?"

Leah laughed and said, "I might be. What would you say if I were?"

"I'd say nothing would stop me from going."

Leah giggled with happiness and said, "Well I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"It's a date." Elijah said before he hung up. Leah hugged the phone to her. She couldn't contain the joy she felt at knowing they would have their first official date in a couple of days. She was so giddy as she went to open the door when it rang. So caught up she didn't check the peephole before swinging the door open. She froze in terror when she saw him. She couldn't move even though everything in her was screaming that she run.

"Hey baby. Miss me. I've missed you. It's time to play." Mitch moved towards her and it's what finally caused her to act. She tried to shut the door but he was pushing it open and she fell to the floor in a heap. "Bitch how many times do I have to tell you, you're mine."

"No." She said as she scrambled to get off the floor he pulled her up by her hair and dragged her into the den. "Stop it Mitch. My cousin, her boyfriend and brother will be home soon."

"You think that scares me baby. I'll fuck you in front of them. You're mine to mount and fuck. Got that?" When she didn't answer he back-handed her so hard her teeth knocked together. She saw spots as he continued to yell at her, "…answer me bitch!"

"I'm not yours." She managed to say weakly. She tried to pull away as he grabbed her up and threw her on the couch. She saw what was coming as he started to unbutton his dirty jeans. She couldn't help the tears that fell down her checks. All she could think was _will Elijah still want me after this?_ When Mitch went to spread her legs she kicked and hit at him but he just laughed as he got between her legs and pulled her jeans and underwear down.

"No stop. Please. I'll do anything. Just stop." She hated to beg but knew that he got off on it and it might postpone this until someone came to rescue her. She watched as his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Baby beg me. Just beg." She cried as she realized what she'd have to do to keep him away. Like she told Elijah she was a survivor.

* * *

_Klaus's perspective_

"Damn it love, answer the phone." Klaus had continued to call Caroline over and over. Rebekah had just told him about the senator's disgusting nephew being in town finishing up business with Marcel. Klaus was afraid that he'd find his way to the house and hurt Leah. He didn't know if he'd make it back to the house in time and was hoping someone was with her. When he got voicemail again he called Elijah.

"Brother." Elijah answered.

"Where are you?" Klaus asked immediately.

"I'm with Caroline. We took a flight up to New York. We just got off the plane."

Klaus pulled at his hair and said, "You have to come back now. Mitch is in New Orléans. Who is with Leah?"

Klaus heard silence and knew that no one was with Leah. Before he spoke Elijah said, "Get to her Niklaus. I beg you."

Klaus shook his head even though his brother could not see him. "I'll protect her but not just for Caroline but for you."

"Thank you. Oh, and Niklaus. If he comes don't kill him. Let me." Klaus smiled and hung up. He took off at vampire speed hoping beyond hope that he'd get to Leah in time.

* * *

_Leah's perspective_

Leah felt disgusting as she pulled off her own clothes. She didn't want him to touch her and this was the only way she knew to make that not become reality. He'd love to watch her strip and dance. He'd jack off while he watched and she knew it'd be a long time before he'd get it up again, meaning enough time to escape. Somehow she'd miss judge.

"I'm ready now baby. We can continue to play later." Mitch said as he pulled his dick out of his jeans. "Now get over here and ride me."

Leah bolted as quickly as she could towards the stairs and heard him shout after her. She knew he was pulling at his pants as he stumbled after her. She knew if she just got to her room and her phone that she'd be safe. As soon as she reached the door she threw it back and locked it. She grabbed for her phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"Leah. What's wrong?" Leah felt confusion when she heard Elijah's' voice.

She cried into the phone. "He's here."

"He's there in the house?" Elijah asked frantically.

"Yes!" she screamed when she heard Mitch banging on her door.

"Leah listen to me you're going to be okay."

"No. He's going to get in." She cried. She hated feeling this pathetic. She never wanted Elijah to hear her like this. She dropped the phone when Mitch barged into the room. He grabbed for her roughly and pinned her to the bed. "STOP!" She cried. She knew the phone was still on because she could hear Elijah screaming and threatening. She felt Mitch's fist connect with her face and she almost blacked out, almost. She continued to cry as he thrusted into her over and over.

She hated that Elijah was hearing Mitch rape her. She screamed when Mitch thrusted so hard she felt pain shot through her entire body and felt something sticky between her legs. She guessed it was blood and not cum since Mitch was still going at it. She couldn't fight anymore. For the first time she gave up and sobbed silently until he pulled out and moved away. She lay there numb until she felt his fist connect one last time and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

_Klaus's perspective_

Klaus saw the busted down door and listened for noise. He heard movement from upstairs and ran towards it. He flew at Leah's door and saw some dirty, medium built, shaggy blonde man zipping and buttoning his pants. Klaus looked to the bed and saw a very bruised and naked Leah unconscious. He listened for her heartbeat and sighed with relief when he heard it. He also smelled blood, her blood.

He felt his eyes changing, going from a blue to a bright yellow and he could feel the veins underneath. "How dare you touch my family mate?"

The guy froze in fear and said, "What the hell are you?"

Klaus growled and said, "I'm going to be the one torturing you." Klaus was on Mitch in seconds biting into the flesh of his neck until he passed out. He let the man fall to the floor and dragged him out and quickly down to the basement to chain up like an animal. Mitch stared to come around as Klaus finished chaining him.

"What are you going to do to me?" He cried.

Klaus smiled and said, "Whatever my brother sees fit. Since he fancies little Leah, you'll wish you were dead way before he finally does kill you." Klaus laughed as the pathetic human cried uncontrollable. He walked out before he decided to do some torturing his self. He realized he needed to get to Leah.

When he walked in he quickly covered her and bit into his wrist and held up her head to get her to drink. She coughed a few times before latching on and drinking. When he pulled his wrist away he grabbed her up sheet and all and carried her into Elijah's bedroom. He didn't want her waking up in the same room she'd been raped in. As soon as he laid her down he got a call and saw it was from Caroline.

"She's alive. I gave her blood. Mitch's chained downstairs." Klaus said before being questioned.

He heard her cry softly and it made him want to go down and rip out the bastard's heart. "We heard it. All of it."

Klaus froze, "What?"

"The phone was still on and we heard him raping her." She let out a pitiful sob and Klaus heard her handing over the phone.

"Brother." He heard Elijah say. Klaus could hear the tears in his voice. "Where is she?"

"I carried her into your room. I didn't want her waking up in hers."

"Thank you. Our flight doesn't leave for another 45 minutes. I beg you, do not leave her side."

"I won't." Klaus held the phone even after Elijah hung up. He could feel the pain his Caroline and brother were in and if he had not promised to stay by Leah he'd make Mitch pay and pay dearly. "He should never mess with an Original hybrid."

"A what?" Leah said as she looked at Klaus with fear.

Klaus put away the phone he was still holding as he said, "No need to be frightened. Caroline and Elijah are on their way home and I'm to protect you till they arrive."

Leah looked panicked, "How? Mitch, where?"

"Don't worry love he's chained up in the basement waiting for Elijah." Klaus said as a smile graced his dimpled face.

Leah shook and said, "Why is he waiting for Elijah? Why aren't you calling the police?"

Klaus moved to sit on the bed but he watched Leah jerk so he opted for pulling up a chair. "You see sweetheart the police is just going to arrest him and with his uncle being a senator he'll get off like all the other times. This way Elijah can torture him and make him pay for what he did."

Leah shook her head with tears in her eyes, "I can't let Elijah do that."

Klaus sat back and smiled, "It won't be the first time he's tortured and killed."

"What?" Leah asked in disbelief.

"I'm all for a little torture as Caroline will be too."

"Caroline would never." Leah said shaking her head furiously.

"I guess it's time you knew then. I told Caroline you should know from the get go if you were going to live with us. Caroline is a vampire. I'm an Original hybrid, meaning I can't be killed and my brother is an Original vampire."

"What?" Leah asked. Klaus could tell she's scared but it wasn't just from the rape but about what he'd told her.

"Let's give you a little history lesson, shall we?" Klaus smiled as he grabbed Leah and showed her everything.

* * *

_**So this chapter wasn't as detailed as I wanted it to be because I was in a hurry. I want to know what you guys think Elijah and Caroline will do when they find out that Klaus has shown Leah his past and some of Elijah's and Caroline's? I also would like some advise on what you guys would like Elijah to do to Mitch, I'm not good with the torture bit. Lastly, how do you think Leah being raped again will effect her and Elijah's relationship? Considering Elijah heard her being raped and Leah finding out that he's a vampire. Reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_So sorry for the delay. I've been stuck on how to move the story forward. This wasn't my original intent so I'm anxious to see the response. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_History Lesson_**

_Leah couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could only make out two faces, Elijah and Klaus. She watched as a man ran them through with a sword and then watched as they bite into a girl. She watched as Klaus fell to his knees in agony and started to change. Watched as Elijah helped a man chain up Klaus. Continued to watch as the centuries flew by with death, blood and violence. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. It never stopped, so many people, so much blood and death, she thought she'd be sick. Finally she watched what looked like some ritual and even watched Elena Gilbert die. She wanted to cry, why hadn't anyone told her that she was dead. How was Caroline with this man? She watched Caroline and Klaus over time. Watched him almost kill her and then save her. Watched her own cousin plunge a knife into some woman's chest and kill her and 11 other people. Then watched as they grew closer and what brought Caroline here. Love it was love. Somehow her cousin loved this man. The images were quickly wretched away and she saw nothing but blackness._

* * *

**_Present_**

Leah opened her eyes slowly and saw that Klaus was watching her intently from the other side of the room. She was instantly afraid of him. In that moment she didn't know who scared her more, them or Mitch? She watched as he approached.

"Now love, don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." Klaus said softly.

"You're a monster, all of you." Leah whispered. She watched as Klaus's face changed from calm to angry.

"I'll not have you speaking of Caroline like that. Say what you will about Elijah and me but not about Caroline. Do you understand?" Klaus said anger clear in his voice.

"She killed multiple people? You killed Elena?" She couldn't speak loudly than a whisper.

Klaus laughed and said, "Ms. Gilbert is alive_-ish_. She's actually a vampire as well. Caroline only killed those witches to save Bonnie though Bonnie is technically dead however we can still see her with her being the anchor and all that."

Leah was more than confused, "What?"

"Anchor to the other side. Other side were supernatural beings go once they're officially dead. Bonnie is the go between, nasty business very painful I hear." Klaus smiles and it makes Leah's stomach roll.

"I talked to Caroline and they will be here within the hour. Plane touches down anytime now." Klaus turned to leave the room but stopped and said, "Don't think about leaving, I might get upset and with your history lesson you know how that turns out." Klaus smiled evilly and shut the door.

Leah pulled her legs up to herself and felt the panic raise. What was she going to do now? These people were killers. Her own cousin was a complete monster, they feed off people, killed them. She had to get away but how when they could catch her. She felt the tears on her face fall. How will she ever get out of here?

* * *

**_Caroline's perspective_**

"Elijah, are you okay?" Caroline asked as they stepped off the plane with their bags. Elijah had been completely silent after talking to Nik. The look on his face wasn't something she'd ever seen before and it worried her. He hadn't answered so she tried again. "Hey, talk to me." Elijah turned on her quickly and she regretted pushing instantly. He looked destroyed and his voice broke when he spoke. "I can't Caroline. I'm the most powerful vampire on the planet aside from Niklaus and I couldn't protect her, I couldn't protect her from some barbaric and weak human. How could she forgive? I promised her she was safe and look what happened. No I can't even forgive myself. Let's just get home." Caroline watched Elijah walk away and her heart broke.

Caroline quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Klaus. "Hello love."

"Hey Nik, how's she doing?"

She heard him pause and say, "As well as can be expected."

Caroline became suspicious immediately, "Nik what did you do?" she asked while anger raised within her.

"Now love calm down it had to be done." He muttered quickly.

"What had to be done Klaus?" Caroline had the gut feeling she wasn't going to like his answer.

"It was time." Klaus said defensively.

Caroline shook with anger. He couldn't be serious. "Please tell me you didn't. If you love me at all tell me you didn't tell her." Caroline felt tears pricking her eyes she was so anger.

"Sorry love but I can't do that."

Caroline felt the phone crush in her hand as she tried to calm herself. She felt like ripping someone to shreds, preferable Klaus. Finally Elijah noticed her distress and turned around quickly. "What happened?"

Caroline tried to breathe slowly, "She knows. She knows everything." She felt the tears fall down her face as she continued, "And knowing Klaus he showed her the worst. There's no telling what the damage is. She'll never look at me the same. She's never…" She couldn't say what she knew would hurt him the most but he did it for her.

Elijah breathed out a sigh and said, "She'll never look at me the same."

When they got home they just stood there looking at the door dreading what would come next. Caroline pushed through and walked in first. She threw her stuff down and headed straight for the den where she found Klaus drinking his bourbon. She ran over to the bar and started throwing his alcohol at him as fast as she could. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. When she watched his eyes change to take on the hybrid appearance she lost it. She broke off a piece of furniture and ran at him. She knew she took him by surprise when she felt the wood go into his chest. He fell over and clutched at the wood sticking out of his chest.

She noticed that Elijah had walked in and immediately went over to him and threw him into the wall which of course he went through into the dining room busting the table down. They both went at him punching, kicking and throwing until he was a bloody mess on the floor. "I get it." He cried out. "You're anger."

Caroline screamed, "You had no right. You never think about anyone but yourself." She felt tears forming in her eyes when she said softly, "What am I doing here? It's obvious that what you want will always come first. I'm done." Caroline blocked out Klaus yelling her name and calling her back. She just walked towards the stairs in search of her cousin. Hoping and praying she could fix the mess that Klaus had made much worse.

* * *

_**Leah's perspective**_

Leah was back in her room dressing and packing her things when she heard the fight downstairs. She'd froze when she heard Caroline yelling and throwing things. She was pretty sure more than furniture broke and wouldn't be surprised if walls had come down too. Then it got quiet and she heard steps outside her room.

She watched Caroline hesitantly step inside. Oddly enough Caroline didn't scare her like she thought. Even knowing Caroline had killed people when she looked at her it was still the Caroline from their childhood. "I'm sorry." Caroline whispered.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I'm sorry I wasn't here to explain any of it. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Mitch. I'm just sorry and I don't know how to make any of this better. I wish things were just simple and that they were normal." Leah couldn't stand to see Caroline like this. She ran to her cousin and pulled her in tight.

"It's okay. I didn't think I could forgive you but as soon as I realized your still the same girl I knew and loved I was able to forgive you." Leah pulled back and saw doubt on Caroline's face.

"You're my family Care. I'll always love you." Leah said as she pulled Caroline in for another hug. This time Caroline hugged back.

When they pulled apart Caroline said, "Get your stuff together we're leaving." Leah didn't ask she just turned and finished packing. When she finished she started making her way down the stairs towards the door. She froze on the last step when Elijah walked into the foyer.

He didn't look up as he started to speak. "I don't know what Niklaus showed you but I can guess it was every terrible thing we've ever done. I won't apologize for my actions because it won't change anything. My mother wanted us safe, so she turned us into vampires. We made ourselves monsters, my family and me. We made our own choices. I have to live with the horror I caused." Elijah finally looked up and Leah almost faulted in her decision, almost. "I need you to know that I would never ask you to live that horror with me. You've been through so much already. I can't ask you to carry my pain and my guilt as well. I shouldn't ask you to stay with me, it's too selfish. For the first time I'm going to be selfish."

Elijah walked towards her and she didn't know if what she was feeling was anticipation or fear. When Elijah moved in Leah closed her eyes and felt the touch of his lips on hers so feather light and as he pulled away he stopped and she felt him whisper the word, "Stay."

Leah felt her heart die right then. She couldn't make the same mistake this many times. Giving into Elijah would be giving in to a different type of monster. When she opened her eyes she saw Caroline at the door with a bag waiting. Elijah was standing back where he was, waiting for an answer. She let out a shake breathe and moved towards the door. Words didn't need being said. By walking out the door with Caroline she was giving Elijah all the answer he needed, she wouldn't stay.

* * *

_** I know it's shorter than I wanted but this just seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. Where you expecting Caroline's reaction? How will Klaus take this? How badly do you think Klaus messed up and can it be fixed? **_

_**Reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Not a complete chapter) I had an idea I couldn't get out of my head. I'm really nervous to see the response. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Three weeks later: ****_Klaus's perspective_**

Klaus strolled into the den with a smile plastered to his face, "Morning brother. Pleasant dreams?" Klaus looked over to Elijah who was laid out on the couch in the same clothes he'd being wearing for the past several days. "Your stench is revolting go shower."

Elijah looked up at him with glazed eyes and said, "Go away Niklaus."

Klaus chuckled and said, "Come now brother don't be dull."

"How can you be so chipper when the woman you love has left you?"

Klaus felt his face fall. He didn't want to think about Caroline, about her not coming back. He had to believe that this was just one of their fights and she'd be back soon. "Caroline will be back once she'd cooled off and sees what I did was for the best."

Elijah glared and said, "I'd have to disagree. The situation should have been handled differently and even you Niklaus know it. Maybe if you'd admit your wrong Caroline might actually talk to you."

Klaus huffed and went over to pull his brother off the couch. "Come on. We need to find out what Marcel is up too. I called the Senator and no one seems to know where he is. Don't you find that a little odd? Also not one person has asked where our dear Mitch is. Marcel is up to something brother I can feel it."

Elijah ran a hand through his hair and said, "Why don't you just talk to Rebekah?"

Klaus frowned and said, "Little sister is keeping too many secrets."

"If I help you will you leave me alone after that?" Elijah asked.

Klaus smiled and said, "Of course." He watched his brother get up and walk out of the room.

He decided a little torture was just what he needed to start the day.

He walked down into the basement where Mitch still hung or what was left of him. He'd cut off each one of his toes one by one, then he watched Elijah cut off each of his fingers. They then burned each end to stop the bleeding. They'd continued to cut tiny pieces of his skin off and burn over the place to keep it from bleeding. Mitch was so hacked that he barely resembled a person. He was given just a bit of vampire blood to keep him alive.

"How's the rapist today? Feeling pain today I hope?"

Mitch looked up through one eye. Klaus laughed when he realized they'd already taken it and continued to laugh when he realized Mitch wouldn't be answering because they'd taken his tongue as well. Klaus went to grab some darts and have himself a game. He drew an odd-shaped dart board on Mitch's hacked at chest. He took several steps back and began to try to hit the target. Mitch's pathetic screams were music to his ears.

After a few games he heard Elijah making his way towards them. "Enough Niklaus." Klaus turned around and laughed.

"I was just getting to the good part."

Elijah smiled and said, "But it's my turn brother."

Klaus continued to laugh and said, "By all means."

Klaus watched as Elijah picked up a sword and went over to Mitch. "What shall we cut off today?" Elijah pointed towards Mitch's dick and Klaus laughed and clapped his hands.

"Finish this brother." Elijah sliced the sword through the air and continued through tissue. Mitch's screams became cries that sounded like screeching.

Elijah pulled Mitch's head up and said, "You're disgusting and you have no right to live. You tormented Leah for far too long. You hurt her so much I'm not sure it can even be fixed. I don't know if I'll be able to help her but I can do this one thing for her. I can make it to where she never has to fear you again." Elijah pulled back the sword and Klaus was in awe as he watched his brother literally cut Mitch in half, splattering blood all over them both.

Klaus walked over to Elijah and said, "I think we'll have to shower again." Klaus laugh but when he looked at Elijah he saw nothing, just a blank stare. He pulled his brother along knowing that Leah leaving was killing him just like it was killing him that Caroline had left too. Klaus was just able to hide his pain easier than Elijah.

* * *

**_Elijah's perspective _**

"Rebekah." Elijah greeted as he walked up to the table his sister was sitting at.

"Hello Elijah." Rebekah greeted back with a happy smile.

"I see your glowing. First time I've ever seen you this happy." Elijah hated that he was jealous of his own sister.

"I am. Klaus for once has been true to his word and stayed out of mine and Marcel's life until now at least. So tell me what is it that Nik wants?" Rebekah asked as the happy smile vanished and anger put in its place.

Elijah shook his head, "It's complicated Rebekah but it has something to do with his dealings with the Senator."

Rebekah frowned, "The timber? What about it?"

"That's what Niklaus wants to know." Elijah watched his sister closely trying to find any dishonesty in her face and voice.

"I'm not following." Elijah saw genuine confusion on her face.

"You don't know do you?"

Rebekah frowned and said, "Know what?"

Elijah shook his head and said, "Not important." He kissed her cheek and left quickly.

* * *

"Did she tell you what her lover was up too?" Klaus asked.

Elijah shook his head, "I don't think she knows anything. If Marcel is up to something he's left her out of it."

Klaus smirked and said, "Either he cares enough to not want to involve her or he doesn't want him to stop her and I doubt it has anything to do with love."

Elijah sighed, "Maybe it's nothing."

"No it's something and I'm going to find out." Elijah watched Klaus storm off.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Caroline.

"Hey, Elijah." Caroline answered so sweetly. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to see how you were doing?"

Caroline laughed and said, "Liar. You called to see how Leah's doing." Before Elijah could try to deny it she continued, "She's doing better. Less nightmares but she's still pretty nausea during the day, I think it's her nerves. Do you…do you want to talk to her?"

He could hear her hesitation, "No we both know she doesn't want to speak to me."

"Come on I know you care about her and I know she cares about you." Caroline pleaded.

"Are you going to talk to my brother?" He knew it was dirty but it was out before he could stop it.

"You know that's not fair. I love Nik and if he'd just apologize, hell does something. I keep waiting for him to call or show up with my favorite flowers and beg me to come back. But he hasn't." Caroline said the last three words with such sadness it made him feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Caroline. Niklaus loves you but I feel you may be waiting for something that is never going to happen."

He heard Caroline sigh. "Then I'll just keep waiting but I can't, I won't wait forever."

Elijah hung up knowing their conversation was over. He couldn't figure out how to fix this, any of it. It got him thinking back to Rebekah and made him even more jealous. Why could he and his siblings never be happy at the same time?

* * *

**_Leah's perspective_**

"Was that Elijah again?" Leah watched as Caroline turned around quickly and smiled.

"Yeah. He misses you. I think you should give him another chance, like you did with me."

Leah shook her head and said, "I don't think I can."

Caroline huffed and said, "Why not?"

Leah felt the tears roll down her face, "Because I might be pregnant."

Caroline froze and for a second it was like time stopped. It didn't last long before Caroline was talking again, more like yelling. "Wait what? You can't. Elijah's a vampire. If you were pregnant that would mean it's…" Caroline's face paled.

"Mitch's." Leah finished for her.

"Oh my God, Le-Le." Caroline pulled her in close and just held her. Leah couldn't think about what that would mean. Mitch had raped and beat her, she couldn't be pregnant with his child, didn't want to be. She'd always wanted children but not this way, never like this.

"What do I do Care?" Leah said trying to stop the tears long enough to speak.

Caroline shook her head, "I honestly don't know. If you where would you want to keep it?"

Leah thought for a moment and said, "I don't know. I've never liked the thought of abortion but I like the thought of Mitch's child even less."

Caroline smiled softly and said, "It wouldn't be Mitch's child it would be yours. You know I'd help you Leah. Being a vampire I'll never be able to have children but I know I could be a kick-ass Aunt."

They both laughed and Leah said, "Okay. Let's get a test and find out."

* * *

_**This is a mini preview of this chapter. I wanted to get it down and see what ya'll thought before I continued. Love it? Hate it? Too crazy? I want your thoughts! Review! **_


End file.
